1 Juilette
by yacineravenclaw394
Summary: After they took over sector 45, Juilette, Warner, Castle, Kenji and Adam goes into adventure to take over the Resstablishment


I glance at him with my deep eyes.

I see his blond hair. His lips. Oh my god his lips. He was wearing the same outfit that his father used to wear.

Anderson.

I remember shooting him in the forehead. I killed him. In that boat.

And I enjoyed it.

But something feels wrong after that day. Warner is sad, miserable.

I can feel that he's missing his father. Sort ot.

It is my fault.

It's been 2 weeks since we took over sector 45. After I became the supreme commander of North America. Now I have a full army under my control.

But I must use my army and my lethal fists to take over the Reestablishment. The soldiers from other sectors don't know what happened in the last 14 days.

I can't take over 555 sectors. I must collect allies.

I must make my name.

Juliette.

The girl with the lethal touch. The girl who killed Anderson. The girl who became the commander of sector 45.

"Hey love." Warner says. "Where have you been?"

I can't help but stare at his sharp face. I love him. I love him so much. My hands are shaking now.

"I was just wondering around. Checking if everything is under control, you know." I can tell that he is worried. "Is something wrong?"

He touches my hands. I'm not scared of hurting people who I care about. Because now I know how to control my power. It gets easier by time. It's like switching off and on the lights.

"Not really. Castle want to talk to you about some subject you need to know."

I can feel his finger rub my skin, softly. Don't stop. Don't stop. I want to tell him.

"We should go." I say. "He wouldn't asked me to meet him unless it was an emergency."

He stares at me with his deep eyes. He doesn't move an inch.

"What's wrong?" I ask nervously.

"I think he may have mentioned that it's a personal situation."

Castle never asked me to come to his office to talk about personal things. I remember Omega Point. It used to be our home once. The home of Unnaturals. Like me. Like Castle. Like Kenji.

Like Warner.

"Fine then."

I need to hold myself. I'm the supreme commander of sector 45. I can handle one simple meeting with Castle.

I walk toward the metal door, unlock it, before the fresh air hit my face.

Our world is missing the fresh air. Missing the fish. Missing colorful flowers. Missing the clouds.

Our world is chaos.

It rains and snow in June. It's hot in December.

The last snowy Christmas we had was ten years ago.

Cities are destroyed. Nothing is alive.

This is our fault. We destroyed our world with our hands.

The Reestablishment is pretending to be trying to save our planet before it's too late.

At least that's what we were told. What I heard before I got into the asylum.

I'm used to be followed by guards every spot I got too. It's like I'm the most important person ever. It's like there are people want to kill me everyday.

I rather be protected when I don't need it, rather then being an available target.

"Madam the supreme_" I can hear a soldier's addressing me.

I whirl to face him.

He lift his hand on his forehead, as a sign of respect, then we he sees me nodding, he continue.

"Mr. Castle changed the meeting place."

"Where?" I asked firmly.

"Here."

I'm about to ask for an explanation before Castle shows up from nowhere. I like his bulletproof red-black suit he always wear. I always did. But someone is behind him.

Kenji.

Kenji and I don't meet unless it was work things. Being a supreme commander isn't as I thought it will be.

It's not watching TV in Anderson's room and replying to the phone when Delalieu is sorting all those files.

It's not an easy job.

There are tens of things must be done everyday. Tens of places I need to check out.

I only meet Warner at night and we are always tired so we can't say anything except for "Goodnight. Have a sweet dreams."

I meet Kenji twice a week, that made me almost forget that Kenji have the power of invisibility, and he can project it to make others invisible as well.

It helped us to get out alive that day when Anderson bombed Omega Point.

When our friends died.

When only few of us survived.

"What's up J?" Kenji says.

"I see you're dressed well." I say nodding to his blue pants.

"I see you aren't." he replied. "Without any time to waste, let Castle explain all. It's kind of an emergency."

I nod at Castle who came to shake my hand.

"Let's walk and talk." He starts walking towards the lake, guards and Kenji and I following him.

"Walk where? Talk about what?" I ask quickly. I hate when I'm left behind.

"We received a SOS from the area R43. They say it's under attack."

Castle is rushing right now.

Area R43. New York City. Or at least what was left after the third world war.

"They?" I ask, trying to breathe.

"Kids. We believe they are Unnaturals. Even if they aren't, we must save them."

"Hey Castle." Kenji says, as we pass over a small foggy graveyard. It's a scary place. "I think it's the other commanders."

"You mean from other continent? Like Africa or Asia?" I ask, feeling stupid.

"We can't be sure J." Kenji says then he turns to address the guards. We stop.

"But why we? Why me? Why Castle? You could have send anyone Kenji." The airs now feels heavy.

I can't breathe.

Enhale.

Exhale.

Enhale.

Exhale.

"You don't understand Mr. Ferras." Castle says as I see a hole in forming on the ground. The stairs that take to the plane. "You are a 17 years old girl with a lethal super power, lived in a asylum before she escaped and killed the North America supreme commander in a sector raid."

"I know it sounds fantasy, but_"

"There are rumors Mr. Ferras. Some people don't even believe you do exist. Some of them don't even believe that Anderson is dead."

I take the stairs down. Dark and cold is surrounding me. I shiver.

"Well that's a crap, because he is_"

"We know Mrs. Ferras." Castle says. "But it's the people who doesn't know."

"So I just need to get out and tell them I'm here?" I feel stupid.

I can't see anything except for my feet as I walk in the big hall. The lights are on.

The first thing I see is the small white plane with the flames drawing on it. The flame of anger. The plane is igniting.

"I knew you are a nut. But I didn't know you are really a nut."

"Oh shut up Kenji." I kick him before he disappears. "Oh come on."

I turn back to get into the plane before he show up. I almost fall if it weren't for Castle who grabbed my hands.

"Calm down kids." Castle says.

"Kids?" I know that Kenji won't make any joke on Castle who raised him as his own son. But Kenji is feeling Humiliated.

I get inside1 the plane. Take a seat. Before the missing thing hits me.

Warner

"Why we didn't bring Warner with us?" I ask.

"We can't leave the sector without any high command Mr. Ferras."

"Adam is there. He would have made everything under control." I say. Then remember.

Adam.

When I think about it more, I start realizing how much stupid I was when I thought I was in love with him. After our break up, I haven't talk to him once. I saw him many times in the cafeteria in the morning, eating breakfast with James. I think he moved on. I don't know. I know that he doesn't have any hatred toward Warner anymore since they found out they are siblings, but there is something else.

James.

He's still 11. Or maybe less. He can't know about Anderson being his father right now. Nor about his mother's death. I know that he's got a strong friendship with Warner, but he doesn't know that they are brothers.

I miss him. James.

Being a supreme commander doesn't give me any extra time to do other activities. Nor staying with my old friend from Omega Point.

"Mr. Ferras. Mr. Kent is a good and well trained soldier, I have to admit, but we can not trust him on a huge matter like this." Castle doesn't look at me.

"You could at least bring him and you stayed there Castle." I nod without any reason.

It's not I miss Adam. Or want to talk to him. It's I don't get why all of us have to come just to save a small group of kids.

God I'm super tired right now. And nervous. And excited. I got mixed feeling.

"Well. I need to see things with my own eyes."

The plane engine is turned on. I can feel we aren't on the ground anymore. I glance to see our sector there. We were getting away.

Away from home.

Away from Warner.

I look around. Glance at Kenji how nods. Then I say:

"Let's do this. We have some innocent kids to save."


End file.
